1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tank cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new tank cleaning device allowing a person to quickly and proficiently clean the toilet receptacle system of a recreational vehicle.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a tube that has a terminal end. A nozzle is removably coupled to the terminal end. The nozzle has a first end, a second end and a perimeter wall extending between the first and second ends. The first end is open and is threadably coupled to the terminal end of the tube. The nozzle has a plurality of apertures therein. The apertures include a primary aperture extending through the second end that is aligned with a longitudinal axis of the nozzle. The perimeter wall has a break therein and the nozzle includes a first portion rotatably coupled to a second portion. The second portion includes the plurality of apertures. The tube is fluidly couplable to a water source and the nozzle placed in a recreational vehicle toilet receiving tank to eject water outwardly of the plurality of apertures and clean the tank.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.